MoonClan's Prophecy Wiki
This wikia is out of date! We are working on it, and will hopefully have it updated for you soon. Welcome Welcome to the official wikia of the Warriors fanfiction, MoonClan's Prophecy, written by Danielle Barry. MoonClan's Prophecy is a fanfiction of the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. You can view the book on a few websites. The links are at the bottom of this page in the "Websites" section. Synopsis "The blazing snow and the flickering flame will have powers greater than StarClan, and they will come together to melt the darkness that threatens MoonClan and restore peace to the forest." Tucked away in a lush forest is the single clan of MoonClan, a clan that has lived prosperously for generations. That is, until the bloody, mangled bodies of their clanmates begin to appear. Suddenly, the clan is thrown into disaster, and they must turn to a moons old prophecy that foretells of two cats who will save them from total destruction. Will MoonClan survive, or will they slowly be wiped out? Plot (not updated) In a clearing in a forest, a large number of cats are fighting. A white she-cat named Moonstar attacks the apparent leader of the opposing force, killing him after losing a life. The cats led by the tom leave after the fall of their leader, and Moonstar tells her clan she fears they will be back. Elsewhere in StarClan, two leaders, Spottedstar and Maplestar, address all of StarClan and talk about a great prophecy that prophesizes the end of MoonClan and two cats that will save them. Moons later, MoonClan is in peace and Moonstar has given birth to Snowkit and Flamekit. They argue with another kit named Lilackit, who eventually persuades them to go out into the forest where they encounter a fox and are saved by a patrol just in time. When Snowkit, Flamekit, Lilackit and her brother Sootkit turn six moons, they become apprentices. As Snowpaw and Flamepaw are exploring with their mentors, Sunheart and Fleetwind, they stumble across the dead body of their clanmate Whitefoot. Within a moon, a second cat is killed, and a moon after that, Sootpaw is attacked but survives. He says he doesn't remember anything, but that night he tells Snowpaw that is was Lilyfur and Lilacpaw who attacked him, forces Snowpaw to swear she won't tell anybody for fear of her life. Flamepaw later overhears Sparrowfeather and Moonstar talking in the leader's den about a prophecy that Sparrowfeather received, and believes Snowpaw and Flamepaw are the ones mentioned. Snowpaw later makes Flamepaw promise to stay away from Lilacpaw as best as possible. Lilacpaw and Sootpaw are eventually named Lilacslash and Sootlife. A few days later, a patrol finds a cat in the forest named Hawk. Because of the recent deaths, Moonstar offers Hawk a place in the clan if he wishes. After thinking, he accepts, and is named Hawkpaw. Snowpaw and Flamepaw are named Snowdawn and Flamepool. Fun Facts MoonClan's Prophecy is based off of an role play, so when translating the role play into a book, some things were changed. Here some fun facts! *Scorchfur's original fur color was supposed to be orange, but due to a mix up, the fur color was accidentally switched to gray. *In the RPG, a clan called SunClan was added as another clan months after MoonClan was made. It was deleted because it was useless, but would have been in the book if it had gotten more attention. *Kindheart and Lilyfur were supposed to originate from another clan, CliffClan, that collapsed and they moved on to find a new clan. Kindheart and Lilykit arrived at MoonClan and weren't supposed to be related, but to add less confusion to the book, they were made to be like they were born and raised in MoonClan, and Lilyfur became Kindheart and Scorchfur's kit so she could have an explained family in the book. *Sootlife and Lilacslash had two other sisters, Moonfeather and Cloverfur, but they were highly unneeded and were cut out of the book because there were too many females and overall cats in the clan. *Moonstar was originally going to be mates with Blackpelt. *Marshfur's original name in the RPG is Marshmellon as a joke. *Scorchfur was not always the Deputy of MoonClan. Before him was a she-cat named Stormtail. *Moonstar was supposed to have a scar over her left eye, which left it gray and blind, but through the process of the RPG it was forgotten and later discarded. *Oak was named Jack in the RPG, but because the cats can't understand twolegs, it was changed to a more natural name, Oak, for the book. *Blossomflower was supposed to be Mossflower, but the person who played her forgot and her name was accidentally changed to Blossomflower. Instead of changing it back, the name stuck. *The original prophecy for MoonClan was, "Moon and day will come together, and Two will be born. They will have the power of sun and moon, day and night, in their paws. But a dark thing approaches. It will uproot the trees and destroy the forest, and only the Two can stop it in its tracks." After some thought, it was decided it was too long and not a very good prophecy to begin with, so it was changed to, "The blazing snow and the flickering flame will have powers greater than StarClan, and they will come together to melt the darkness that threatens MoonClan and restore peace to the forest." **In the RPG, Sparrowfeather received the prophecy through a shooting star at dusk, when both the moon and the sun could still be seen which hinted at the original prophecy that stated that "Moon and Day will come together." For the book, though, she received the new and improved prophecy through a dream. Websites You can find MoonClan's Prophecy on multiple websites! DeviantART: http://moonclansprophecy.deviantart.com/ Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/story/1572392-warriors-moonclan%27s-prophecy You do not need an account to view the book on either websites but you do need an account to get notifications of when the book is updated or comment on the book and stuff.Category:Browse